Various injuries, post-operative conditions, and other scenarios call for stabilization of the wrist and/or thumb. Wrist braces, thumb braces, and even combination wrist and thumb brace are known in the prior art. However, there is a dearth of robust and versatile combination braces that provide for both right and left handed use and use as a stand-alone wrist brace. This problem leads to inventory control issues when multiple and varying configurations of braces must be held to treat a variety of different presentations.
What is needed is a robust and versatile combination brace that is designed for both right and left handed use, and which can be selectively used as a combination wrist and thumb brace, or as a stand-alone wrist brace.